


A Cure for Nightmares

by VulpesVulpes713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, POV Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), all characters are of age, and lance comforts him, basically just Keith and Lance having sex, blowjob, keith has a bad dream, klance, my first time writing smut so bare with me, nsfw klance, wow I feel so dirty writing these tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Lance is thrown for a loop when his hot-headed boyfriend suddenly shows up at his door, practically throwing himself at Lance in what turns out to be a very sensuous visit.Those damn bad dreams. Luckily Lance knows how to chase them away.





	A Cure for Nightmares

Lance wished he was better at Altean.

 

Not because he needed to know the language for missions, or because Allura had demanded he learn it, but simply because he was bored.

 

And apparently the Castleship had a vast collection of books that hosted a variety of topics, from history to fantasy to the one Lance was currently holding.

 

He had found it in one of the libraries, tucked away on an upper shelf, and had known enough of the language to be able to decipher the title, which had piked his interest from the moment the words were understandable in English.

 

_‘The many ways of satisfying your lover, written by Sarsperilla.’_

 

Never in his life had he snatched up a book so quickly.

 

But despite Lance’s many good intentions of reading the thing front to back, tucked away in the sanctuary of his room, deciphering the ancient language it was written in was proving harder than Lance had the attention span for.

 

And as interesting as it was to learn about ‘ _twisting the Gorupula whilst lapping at the neck,'_ Lance figured the contents would be more useful to someone who better understood them, both due to the language barriers and the fact that he had no fucking idea what a ‘ _Gorupula_ ’ was.

 

He wasn’t about to ask either.

 

_So much for surprising Keith._

 

As if on cue, the telltale signs of his boyfriend’s hurried footsteps could be heard out in the hallway, stopping directly in front of Lance’s room. The doors slid open immediately afterwards, revealing a very dishevelled Red Paladin.

 

“Oh, Keith-” Lance started, but instead of waiting at the door for an invitation in, as he usually did, the boy stormed forward, practically pouncing on Lance’s bed and jostling the two of them in the process. “Keith!”

 

But still no explanation for the sudden visit was given, and before Lance could even begin to ask, Keith was planting a sloppy kiss to his lips.

 

_Oh!_

 

The startled thought quickly transitioned into a pleasant hum, and Lance leaned back to accommodate more of Keith’s weight as the press of lips deepened; fire spreading beneath Lance’s skin and down towards his lower regions, where Keith’s knee was making itself known.

 

_Oh my…_

 

But as enjoyable as the intrusion was, Lance was still confused at the sudden behaviour his boyfriend was displaying. It wasn’t like Keith to just spring onto his bed and kiss the living daylights out of him, though Lance wasn’t as opposed to it as he maybe should be.

 

Clearly something was up though.

 

When Keith parted slightly for air, their lips falling apart briefly, Lance used it as an opportunity to speak.

 

“Keith, babe, what’s going on?”

 

His boyfriend didn’t pause, as Lance had expected, and with a renewed lungful of air, dove back down towards Lance’s face.

 

Lance shifted just in time, and Keith’s lips landed squarely on his jaw.

 

“Keith, answer me!” he squeaked, but the boy was not deterred. His mouth parted, and he began a fast-paced trek down Lance’s neck, taking in portions of his skin and sucking gently.

 

_You’re gonna leave marks you goober!_

 

But that thought didn’t stop the muffled groan that escaped his throat when Keith’s teeth were thrown into the mix, leaving nibbles and bites over regions of flesh that Keith knew were sensitive on Lance. The sound apparently acted as encouragement for the boy, whose hands came up to cradle Lance’s face as his head lifted once again to greet his lips.

 

Lance didn’t want to stop. His instincts were screaming at him to just enjoy the moment and react accordingly, but a small part of his brain was telling him something must be wrong.

 

His Keith didn’t just _do_ things like this. Sure it was downright delightful and sending shivers coursing through his midriff, but Lance knew his boyfriend, and Keith _always_ stopped to ask permission--to see if Lance was alright with how things were progressing. It was just something he did.

 

Lance’s hands came up and gently pushed Keith away, who struggled only momentarily against his grip.

 

“Why are we stopping?” he asked, voice breathy and making Lance ask that very same question of himself. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing babe,” Lance explained, and had to nudge Keith back again when the boy tried to kiss him again. “Just, wait a sec.”

 

Keith froze, his eyes wide as they searched Lance’s face.

 

_Crap, now I’ve worried him._

 

_Yeah well, he’s worrying you, so tit for tat._

 

Keith was silent as he waited for Lance to go on, which he did after taking a steadying breath, wondering if his next words would ruin the wonderful moment that had been building between them.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

His boyfriend blinked, indigo eyes coming in and out of view as they bored into Lance’s own blue.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Lance huffed in exasperation.

 

“I _mean,”_ he drawled, “that you never barge into my room and attack me with your mouth. Don’t get me wrong,” he added hastily as Keith’s eyebrows lowered in confusion, “I quite enjoy it, like...wow this is amazing. But it’s making me worry.” He traced his hands over Keith’s torso, picking at loose strands of hair and tossing them to the floor absently. “Did something happen babe?”

 

And then Keith was reaching forward and gently caressing the side of Lance’s face with his hand, who leaned into the touch instinctively.

 

“I...had a bad dream.”

 

_Well that’s just fucking adorable._

 

“Keith, honey,” Lance chuckled softly. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really. It sucked. And made me sad.”

 

“Well that just makes me want to know more. Come on, spill,” Lance urged, and Keith relented.

 

“Ugh, fine,” he droned, hands never leaving Lance’s cheeks. “I was training-this is real life, not the dream by the way-” he added, and Lance rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Right. I was training, and after that I went to have a nap. And you know how vivid my dreams are when I nap…”

 

Lance nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been woken up several times with a slap to the face. I know.”

 

Keith had to decency to look bashful, and Lance smiled in encouragement.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“Well, in the dream, which felt very real-like, I definitely thought I was awake. You ever get those?”

 

_Is he stalling?_

 

“Keith, focus babe. Dream. Go.”

 

His boyfriend sighed, thumb stroking along Lance’s cheekbone.

 

“It’s stupid, now that I think about it…”

 

“ _Keith,”_ Lance pressed, and finally the boy spilled.

 

“I had a dream that you stopped...liking me, I guess. That you were tired of our relationship and wanted something else. And it just... _felt_ so real, you know? I woke up not knowing...or well, I _knew_ you wouldn’t just... _not_ tell me if you were done with us, but I had to be sure.”

 

Lance’s mind worked to process the information.

Slowly. 

He thought he might have experienced mild shock.

 

“So, instead of asking me if it was true-which it is completely _not_ by the way- you decided to just burst into my room and makeout?”

 

Keith’s cheeks flushed, something Lance would never quite get used to, and he ducked his head in shame.

 

“Um...yes?”

 

Lance laughed: the sound crisp and airy, and he pulled Keith in so their foreheads were touching.

 

“I love you, you know that?”

 

Again Keith’s cheeks turned rosy, and his bangs fell down across his face as he nodded.

 

“I know,” he mumbled, and Lance played with the hair at the back of Keith’s neck idly.

 

“And you know I have absolutely no intention of ever leaving you, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

His hands trailed up so they massaged lightly in Keith’s scalp, and he heard the resounding sigh of pleasure from his partner.

 

“Good, so-” Lance broke off, pulling his fingers out of Keith’s mullet and rubbing them lightly together. “Hey, did you make sure to rinse out the conditioner after washing your hair? It’s super greasy.”

 

Keith’s fingers were still brushing lazily across Lance’s cheeks when he answered.

 

“I didn’t shower.”

 

_WHAT?!_

 

In one fluid motion, Lance grabbed a hold of Keith’s wrists and yanked them away from his skin.

 

“ _EW!_ ” he exclaimed. “Keith that’s nasty! Shower after you train!”

 

“What?” Keith asked, incredulous to find himself being suddenly held at arm's length. “I’m fine! It’s not like I was rolling around on the floor…”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow skeptically.

 

“Keith, sweetie, I’ve seen the way you train, and you and I know both know that’s _exactly_ what you were doing.” He wiggled his way out from underneath the Red Paladin, who was watching with the saddest pair of puppy eyes Lance had ever seen.

 

_Not falling for that this time love._

 

But try as he might, Lance wasn’t able to ignore the large indigo irises for long, and decided on a compromise.

 

“At least wash your hands. You’re clogging up my pores with your sweaty sword hands.”

 

Keith grumbled something about Lance’s skin not having pores, which was probably meant to be an insult, but did as he was asked.

 

“Ugh, fine,” he whined, and jumped off the bed with a grace Lance wished he possessed. He watched Keith race into the bathroom, heard the faucet turn on and quickly rearranged himself in a much more alluring position for when his boyfriend was finished.

 

When Keith returned, he paused as his eyes traced over Lance’s form, and a wicked gleam ignited behind his eyes, sending Lance’s insides a-flutter at the intensity of the stare.  

 

“Come here babe,” Lance cooed, and Keith approached as if in a trance; hesitating at the edge of the bed as he gaped down at his boyfriend.  

 

_This is the Keith I know. Needing constant reassurance._

 

Despite how often they had been engaging in the more _intimate_ aspects of their relationship, sex was still relatively new for the both of them. And though Keith was getting better at initiating their more private moments, he still waited for Lance’s go ahead.

 

_Chivalrous as always._

 

He reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand, now damp from having been freshly washed, and pulled him closer so he was forced to bend down over the bed.

 

“Now,” he whispered, voice husky and by all accounts seductive, “I believe we have a nightmare to prove wrong.”

 

That was all Keith needed.

 

In a single movement he was hovering over Lance, knees straddling his waist as their lips met once again. The kiss this time was passionate and fiery, two words Lance had come to associate with Keith’s love making, and as he felt the flick of tongue push eagerly into his mouth, he let his head fall back into the pillows, willing Keith to do as he pleased.

 

And Keith, being the instinctual person he was, did just that.

 

Hips ground down onto Lance’s pelvis, and he groaned at the friction of jean against jean. Keith’s hands wound their way up into his hair; nails trailing light lines into his roots and causing goosebumps to rise up and along his skin.

 

It was a plethora of sensation, and Lance wanted to share in the experience.

 

His own hands found their way beneath Keith’s shirt, feeling tightly corded muscle as the boy worked to keep the majority of his weight off of Lance as they kissed.

 

_My knight in shining armour._

 

_So considerate._

 

But Lance wasn’t scared of a little added pressure-welcomed it really-so he pressed Keith’s torso down onto him, savouring in the grinding motion the change in position provided.

 

Keith hummed roughly, the sound causing a vibration against Lance’s lips.

 

“I’m not ever leaving you Keith,” Lance reassured him as he panted for breath. “Show the world I’m yours.”

 

Keith didn’t hesitate.

 

His mouth met the nape of Lance’s neck, tongue swirling patterns into the sensitive skin there as his hands moved to stroke along Lance’s chest.

 

Lance adjusted his head so it was further back on the pillow: more of his neck exposed to Keith’s attentions as his legs wound their way up and around his boyfriend’s hips, securing him in place whilst also allowing more surface area to be covered as he began slowly grinding into Keith’s groin.

 

The sound that escaped Lance’s lips was more similar to a hiss than anything, but the noise only spurred Keith on; his mouth moving down towards the collar of Lance’s shirt, where lips met fabric.

 

He pulled up then, eyebrows lowering in bewilderment as he stared down at the barrier.

 

“Why are you still wearing a shirt?” he questioned, tone completely serious, and Lance barked out a laugh.

 

“I could ask the same of you babe.”

 

Keith growled in reply, shifting upwards as his hands worked to loosen the hem of Lance’s shirt. He pulled it up and over his head in one act, not even bothering to look where he tossed it as the obstacle was removed, and was in the process of resuming his trail of kisses when Lance pushed up against his chest.

 

“Woah, hey,” he teased, eyeing Keith’s own shirt. “How is this fair?”

 

Keith smirked, but he made no move to get up.

 

“If you want it off, you gotta try harder,” he winked, and then his mouth was sucking in Lance’s nipple, and any witty reply that had been waiting at the forefront of his mind was broken off in the form of a gasp.

 

“Keith!”

 

He could feel his boyfriend smiling, lips curling up as his tongue swirled playfully around the sensitive nub on Lance’s chest.

 

_So unfair!_

 

With renewed vigour, Lance grabbed a fistful of Keith’s shirt, shoving it upwards as far as he could get it, but when the boy made no effort to help him get it he rest of the way off, Lance huffed in frustration, changing tactics.

 

_Fine, the shirt can stay._

 

And with that his hands traveled back down Keith’s back, slipping easily beneath the seam of pants and boxer, where he grasped firmly. A resounding sharp intake of breath could be heard from somewhere at Lance’s chest, but he was too preoccupied now to wonder much about what Keith was doing up there.

 

_This is where the fun bits are anyways…_

 

Keith’s pants didn’t allow much room for his hands to roam as freely as Lance wanted, so he slipped them around to the front, working the zipper and pulling away the material with practiced fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized Keith had stopped his kisses, and was now moving his hips to allow Lance a better angle to slip off the rest of jeans, whether subconsciously or not.

 

“What’s this? Can’t multitask? _”_ Lance teased triumphantly as Keith wiggled his way free of the pants. And then the boy was pressing down hard onto Lance’s front, grinding down with such a ferocity that Lance was almost regretting his taunting.

 

Almost.

 

He moaned, loudly, and Keith grinned knowingly.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked, and instead of answering, Lance’s hands immediately began working at the boxers still separating him from his prize.

 

But then Keith was sliding down his body, maintaining a glorious friction that had Lance pushing up into him for more, and tisked.

 

“Uh-uh, you first,” he said, and nimbly yanked Lance’s own jeans down his legs, tossing those behind him onto the floor with the rest of their clothing.

 

And then fingers were curling beneath the hem of his underwear, and indigo eyes flashed up into blue as Keith silently asked permission.

 

_Of course you big nerd. Do it._

 

But words wouldn’t work for Lance just then, so he nodded quickly in response to Keith’s hidden question.

 

He lifted his hips to help Keith ease off the remaining clothing, springing free of the soft fabric and already eager. Keith didn’t hesitate, wrapping hot fingers around the base and squeezing ever so slightly.

 

It was enough to make Lance suck in a sharp breath, and his head fell back on the pillows as Keith began a slow, almost torturous pace of stroking: unrelenting but withholding at the same time.

 

_He’s toying with me, the prick!_

 

Lance bucked his hips, hoping Keith would get the message as his tongue failed to form proper sentences, and could hear the resulting chuckles from down near his nether-regions.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

_Oh man I hate you._

 

“Just-ah-” he broke off as Keith’s grip tightened: the rest of his demand coming out in broken parts as the stroking continued. “Fuck-stop teasing- _Ah_!”

 

“What was that?” Keith quipped, and Lance felt the a shiver run down his thighs as Keith's lips finished the jest, pressing every so softly against his tip.

 

“Keith, _please-”_

 

And then his vision went blurry as Keith’s mouth took him in: warm and tight and masterfully trained as patterns were traced along his length with a skilled tongue.

 

“ _Fuck-”_ Lance groaned, his throat tight as Keith’s opened up, allowing more of him to be taken in. “Damn babe, you’re amazing,” he panted, fingers lacing in dark hair as they pressed gently down on Keith’s head.

 

His legs were also coiling back around Keith’s torso, and the new position allowed Lance a better angle to thrust up into his boyfriend.

 

Where he would usually be worried about overwhelming whoever was blowing him off with the added hip action, Lance rested easy knowing Keith could handle it. He had proven himself time and time again to be an expert sword swallower, as it were.

 

Not that he appreciated that particular joke much, especially when made in front of the rest of the crew- _so worth it-,_ but the fact remained: Keith was good at sucking dick.

 

Scratch that.

 

He was _professional_ at sucking dick.

 

So much so that Lance could feel his climax building: the heat in his loins nearing the point of burning as Keith worked him with both his mouth and hands, fingers cupping and fondling expertly as his tongue stroked upwards with each lift.

 

Lance’s eyes watered, the sensations rocking his body as his own fingers dug into Keith’s hair and pulled.

 

“Keith...I’m-” he broke off with an open-mouthed sob, legs clenching as his hips thrust upwards, and Keith’s cheeks hollowed as he made quick work of the resulting mess.

 

Lance settled back down on the mattress, muscles already tired and quivering, and Keith popped off with a self-satisfied smirk. He made a show of licking his lips as he locked eyes with Lance.

 

_Oh fuck he’s the devil._

 

“You good?” he asked, clearly seeing how wrecked Lance felt. It was all he could do to nod in reply.

 

“Your turn,” he managed to pant, and Keith raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Maybe after I’ve showered. I know you hate post-training sweat.”

 

_And who said chivalry was dead._

 

“Fine,” Lance made to sit up, but with Keith still situated between his legs, which were still wrapped firmly around the boy’s torso, he didn’t make it far.

 

So instead he settled for propping himself on his elbows, and wiped away any remnants of himself from the corners of Keith’s mouth before going on. “But in the meantime, I want you inside me.”

 

Keith hummed, and then he was lurching forwards, forcing Lance back down onto the bed as he hovered over him possessively.

 

“And here I thought it would be the other way around,” he whispered, and Lance reached around to grab a handful of his rear before smirking triumphantly.

 

“Well according to you, it was a pretty bad dream. And I wouldn’t want you thinking I have doubts about our relationship, so yes. Show me who I belong to.”

 

Keith growled, the sound deep and rumbling almost menacingly in his chest, reminding Lance of thunder off in the distance.

 

Only this storm was a lot closer than that, and Lance was about to stride right into it.

 

“Or are you too scared?”

 

That did the trick, and any hesitations Keith may have been harbouring were thrown away as easily as Lance’s shirt had been. The gap between them closed--Keith’s lips pressing down onto Lance’s and tasting oddly sweet despite where they had just been.

 

_I don’t know what’s in that food goo, but it seems to do the trick.._

 

Not that he was impartial to tasting himself, but those thoughts were quickly dashed as Keith’s hips once again dug down into his own, and though Lance had organsmed mere moments before, he could feel himself growing hard again with the attentions.

 

His fingers moved to the edge of Keith’s boxers, where they slipped underneath and slowly pushed the fabric down, finally freeing the glorious rod beneath.

 

 _Now only his shirt remains…_ Lance thought absently, but that was a minor detail, and Lance’s fingers eagerly wrapped around Keith’s length.

 

Keith’s own hands were groping blindly at the small stand next to Lance’s bed, where he kept lube, condoms and whatever toys they had managed to collect with each trip to the space mall.

 

They tended to stay away from using those often though, since the last time they experimented with a gadget, Keith had ended up with a hickey the size of a dinner plate on his lower back; the device having latched on and begun sucking before they had any clue how it really worked.

 

Luckily they had managed to pass it off as a bruise from training when Shiro noticed, but had resolved to stay away from alien toys until they had a proper understanding of their mechanisms.

 

“It’s in the middle drawer, under the tablet,” Lance managed to get out as Keith’s lips left his for a moment.

 

The boy grumbled as he sat up, more of his weight settling on Lance’s groin, which pulsed at the added pressure.

 

“I know which one it’s in. We’ve done this before.”

 

“Then why are you taking so long,” Lance retorted, his voice strained as he focused on not moaning with each and every movement Keith made, and the boy eyed him up slowly.

 

“You aren’t even fully hard yet. Work on that before sassing me.”

 

“If you keep wiggling the way you are it won’t take long at all,” Lance spit back, but broke off with a startled gasp as Keith made a pointed effort of digging forward and down: the friction doing wonders for his growing boner. “Yep, like that,” Lance whimpered, head falling back on the pillows as Keith reached over him, grinning proudly.

 

A moment later he was returning with a small bottle, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hands, and then passing it off to Lance.

 

“You wanna work yourself open or should I?”

 

Lance made a face as he took the bottle.

 

“Gee, way to make it sound so romantic.”  

 

He poured enough to coat his fingers, smoothing the cool solvent between them. Keith was watching him with an amused expression.

 

“Well then how should I say it?” he asked, rubbing his own hands together before coating himself in the lubricant. “‘ _Shall I prep you for servicing_?’”

 

Lance snorted, reaching around behind himself and slowly working in a finger. He shut his eyes at the sudden pressure, willing himself to relax as he stretched himself open.

 

“Wow-” he grunted as he slipped another finger in. “Now you just make me sound like a ten-cent whore.”

 

Keith laughed this time, reaching down to stroke Lance anew once he was finished with himself, and that, coupled with the feeling of fingers pressed deep inside himself, was enough to have him resuming his previous state of rock-hard yearning.  

 

He moaned at the feelings stirring deep in his gut, familiar yet so much more powerful now that Keith was positioning himself between his legs once again, dick at the ready.

 

And then his hand was tenderly taking Lance’s in it’s own, pulling it away from his rear, and Lance squeezed back as their fingers entwined somewhere at his side.

 

"Ready?" 

 

It was all he could do to nod, and with a delicacy Lance would only expect from his boyfriend, Keith thrust into him. For a moment the two did nothing but pant in unison as the sensations rippled across their bodies: tense and tight but familiar. 

 

“You good?” Keith asked, voice muffled as Lance’s head lolled to the side.

 

“Yep,” he managed to say, feeling his body beginning to relax as it grew accustomed to Keith’s width. “Never better.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear.”

 

And then Keith was sliding out again, nearly exiting Lance before plunging back in, and with that a pleasurable pace was set.

 

It was harder for Lance’s legs to wind around Keith in this position, which they were want to do, but the Red Paladin was acutely aware of every little thing his partner liked, and grabbed ahold of Lance’s calves gently before lifting them up and over his own shoulders. The new angle was a shock for both of them, allowing for deeper penetration, and the meticulous timing was offset briefly as they both struggled to maintain their composure.

 

“God, Lance,” Keith keened after a moment, “you’re amazing!”

 

“Keith-” Lance moaned, senses stupendously overwhelmed. “Ah, don't stop-”

 

It wasn’t his most seductive line ever, but it seemed to do the trick. Keith furrowed his brows in concentration, and pounded into him with a renewed energy that had him backing up against the wall with each thrust.

 

His body lowered down over Lance, causing Lance’s legs to stretch tightly from their position on Keith’s shoulders.

 

“I love how flexible you are,” Keith commented through gritted teeth, and Lance grinned as he was folded nearly in half as Keith continued to press down on him. “You’re like taffy or something.”

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“Keith, I know it’s usually me who talks too much,” Lance panted, “but for the love of Quiznak shut up.”

 

“Rude,” Keith responded, and his pace kicked up a notch, forcing Lance to grasp at the sheets of his bed as he was pummeled into the mattress.

 

Lance made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a groan, and his ankles locked behind Keith’s neck, his own member demanding attention but his hands unable to provide it as they struggled to keep himself in place.

 

“A _h_ -” was the only noise that passed Lance’s lips, and then that too was swallowed up as Keith finally closed the remaining space between them: tongues dancing around each other as their mouths parted hotly.

 

Thankfully the position of Keith’s torso provided some much needed friction for Lance, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

 

Or so he thought, and then Keith found the perfect angle within him. Everything lit up at once.

 

“T-there!” Lance managed to belt out, but it was enough for Keith to comprehend. He adjusted his hips ever so slightly, and began thrusting with a purpose, hitting that special spot with deadly accuracy each time. “Oh my- _yes-_ AH!”

 

Lance’s vision went spotty, so he settled on squeezing his eyes shut, fingers digging into the sheets so hard he wondered absently if his nails would puncture through. But those thoughts were nothing compared to the overbearing sensations of having Keith inside him; all-encompassing and drenched in pleasure as his body quickly reached its climax for a second time that night.

 

He screamed, but the sound was cut off as Keith’s mouth covered his, drinking up the sound of his ecstasy as his orgasm shook him to the core. Though silenced, his pleasure still splattered Keith’s stomach hotly, neither caring much.

 

Keith was quick to follow anyway, and bore down into Lance with one final thrust, filling him to the brim as they panted in unison.

 

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity; Lance’s legs still locked firmly behind Keith’s neck, preventing him from moving away, not wanting to break that connection.

 

Finally though, his muscles gave out, and with a lust-filled whimper, Lance let them drop back down to the bed like heavy stones.

 

Keith moved off of him then, and Lance mourned the loss of his girth; body feeling understandably hollow despite having just been filled. They lay next to one another for a few minutes, regaining their breath and basking in the after-sex glow they had created.

 

Lance was first to break the silence, twisting onto his side and wincing at the stiffness in his body, but doing it nonetheless. He beamed down at Keith, who was watching him with a dazed expression.

 

“So, love of my life, think that nightmare will be coming back anytime soon?”

 

Keith reached up and stroked Lance’s cheek delicately, his smile lopsided and eyes slightly unfocused.

 

“You know, I’m kinda hoping it does, if this is the remedy.”

 

Lance laughed at that, flopping down onto Keith’s chest with the remainder of his energy. He sighed contently as he felt Keith’s arms come up and wrap around him; safe and protective.

 

“Babe, you just need to ask,” he cooed, closing his eyes at the impending exhaustion. “But, maybe wait a bit. I feel like I just ran a marathon with cement shoes on.”

 

Keith’s fingers traced patterns onto Lance’s back, and he hummed quietly for a moment before speaking.

 

“I’ll make sure to take care of you. Hot bath, massage, and then tons of snuggles from yours truly.”

 

Lance shivered in anticipation at the thought, and nuzzled his face in closer to Keith’s chest with a smile.

 

“Oh baby, keep talking dirty to me,” he teased, and felt Keith’s resounding laughter vibrate against his ear.

 

“I love you, Lance,” came Keith’s soft voice above him, hushed for no reason other than to preserve the tender moment. “I love you so much.”

 

Lance smiled, eyes closing as his body melted into Keith’s side, like the wax of a candle right after the flame had been extinguished.

 

“I love you more, probably,” he mumbled into Keith’s skin, which was tacky from sweat and other fluids. Not that he cared at this point. The majority of it was probably his own anyways.

 

“I love you most, definitely,” Keith finished, and though Lance wanted to argue the logistics of his reasoning, he simply caved in to sleep, vowing to chase away any nightmares that dared approach his boyfriend as he delved into dreamland.

 

_I never plan on letting you go dear._ _You’re mine for the long haul._ _And I’m yours._

 

_Don’t ever forget that. But if you do, I'll just remind you again and again, over and over for as long as you need._

 

_I love you. And lI'll keep those nightmares away._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, I wrote the nasties!
> 
> Just wanted to see if I could or not, so let me know how it turned out! 
> 
> (May or may not delete this later, depending on the reception it gets. I'm not sure if I'll continue writing smut or not, but this was definitely something new, so who knows.)


End file.
